Keiko Kurosaki (Retired)
'First Name' Keiko 'Last Name' Kurosaki 'IMVU Name' KeikoLovesSkittles 'Nicknames' Yosei Age 10/16 Gender Female 'Height' 5/7 'Weight' 125 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Don't let Keiko's quiet and kind demeanor fool you, she's a feisty little thing. She may act cautious and hesitant, but do her wrong and she'll drive you mad. Having a history of studying and collecting torture devices she's no helpless little thing, she'll manipulate and wait for the correct time to strike, making sure its as slow and painful as possible. Keikos not all bad though! She's cute and tries her best, ends up being a little clumsy too. If you're nice, she'll care for you like no one else. Keiko has a variety of skills from being a fantastic cook to being absolutely amazing with crafting and numbers. With her robotic parts she can lift most any object and do any job you'd need her to. Keiko's past wasn't the most pleasant. Injuries from past fights and accidents left her completely torn apart, the only way to save her was to implant robotic parts. A robotic leg, shoulder (stretching to cover large part of chest), and eye. Luckily most of the robotic parts are covered with synthetic skin, making it look as natural as possible. As for Keiko's dating/sex life, it has its ups and downs. With Keiko's almost dual personalities its difficult to hold up a stable relationship, leaving Keiko to mainly be alone. As for her sex life, Well, with her robotic parts she almost never runs out of energy. Her partners rarely keep up, but never leave disatisfied. 'Clan & Rank' Soramaru - Secretary 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Secretary 'Fighting Style' Ninjitsu 'Weapon of Choice' Throwing knives, makes slitting throats and penetrating the chest easier. Allies/Enemies None 'Background' Keiko's life seemed to be perfect as a young girl. Loving mother and father, amazingly large house, thousands of toys and clothing. This kid was flat out spoiled, but never happy. Although this child had anything money could buy, that didn't mean her parents were ever there for her (the fact she was tutored from home didn't help either.). Most days, as she got older, Keiko skipped out on her online work and studied everything on torture. She was infatuated by the idea of it. Secretly collecting the devices and licking her lips at the idea of trying them out. Well she finally got her chance. One morning as Keiko was scanning through a book on the human pressure points her mother walked in. She was having a baby. How dare her! Leaving Keiko all alone and then trying to replace her. Well Keiko wasn't going to stand for it. Strapping her mother down she used every device in her possesion until nearly nothing was left of her mother. After doing the same to her father Keiko robbed her parents of the millions they kept in the house and went on her way, making sure to take along her devices. Living mainly in the hotels scattered around Kasaiahana city from the age 15 - 18 Keiko had seen some activity from the Soramaru clan. She was intrigued with the idea of becoming a part of the clan. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Read more Category:NPC Category:RPC Category:Retired Bio